


斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉饲养指南

by yunchuyin



Series: Mark keeps Blu [1]
Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>请将它交给专业人士。<br/>除非你是个亿万富翁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉饲养指南

Part 1

“不，想都别想，这事儿坚决没门儿。”

“可是Chris，你看它多可怜！外面的世界这么危险，你忍心让它出去流浪嘛！”

“那也应该把它交给野生动物保护局或者环保局或者别的什么保护组织！这是只斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉！好好看看这里！极危！万一你们把它养死了怎么办！”

Chris声嘶力竭地表达反对意见，感到过量的忧虑和惊恐又一次被简单粗暴地塞进心脏。他想念Eduardo，至少有Eduardo在他能控制住Mark，这样Chris就能单挑Dustin了。但救苦救难的Eduardo回里约探望姨妈去了。

上帝，余光中瞥见卷毛CEO把小鹦鹉抛上半空又接住，金发公关先生两眼发黑，究竟是怎么样无私的爱才让他至今都没辞职？他早就不该对Dustin和Mark再抱任何一丝“他俩总有一天会长大听话乖乖地不要添乱”的幻想！只有Eduardo才这么天真，恋爱中盲目的傻瓜。

Chris每天醒来都期盼自己获得了超能力，不用像超人开那么多挂，你看莱克斯依旧没被轻松搞掂——来个X教授就行了，脑他！脑他！脑他！反正头盔只有一个Dustin当然是抢不过Mark的。然后事情就好办多了，为了爱与和平Chris派出Eduardo，大魔王回家谈恋爱，剩下没有头盔保护的Dustin被分分钟解决。

但妄想之所以叫妄想真的就是因为如果你处在一个校园小清新恋爱分手、分手恋爱片里，你也只能用三十个甜甜圈的量来担心也许明早动物保护组织就会举着标语挥着旗子在FB总部楼下示威抗议。

卷毛魔王无视公关一副求你快住手的脸，再一次抛起落下，蓝鹦鹉拼命扑腾翅膀，徒然落下几片羽毛。

“它不会飞。”

Mark决定性地宣布到，眼神像X光一样对着濒危物种扫来扫去。坐了两次过山车快吐了的巴西鹦鹉头次觉得蓝色也并不怎么友好，当它出现于一个人类的眼睛里而不是鸟类的羽毛上。

“啥？”

“哇哦，真的吗！”

“你们看。”

第三次过山车。蓝鹦鹉头晕目眩地抓紧卷毛人类苍白的手指，大声抗议：“这TM是虐待动物！”

“啊哦……它会骂脏话。”

“准确来说，它会说话，英语。”

不，我一点也不关心它是会骂人还是不会飞，拜托放开那只极危物种好吗！它看起来像快挂了！

“我还会说葡萄牙语，”蓝鹦鹉现场秀了一句，“你们两个混蛋。”

“我听懂了，骂人可不怎么礼貌。”

“真惊人……Mark它说了什么？”

“它骂你是个混蛋。”

“呃，先声明我很爱你，虽然可能比Eduardo少一点，但绝对和Chris一样多——关于这个问题我觉得它是说你。”

红发男孩儿做了一个上抛的动作。

“你们俩！”

金发公关斩钉截铁坚定不移。

“You are right.”

蓝鹦鹉投去一个赞赏的眼神。

大魔王耸耸肩，表示毫不介意，继续之前的话题：“所以，我们可以养着它。”

“太棒了！”

“绝对不行！！！！你连自己都养不活！这是只小蓝金刚鹦鹉，野生！濒危！不喝红牛！”

“但它不会飞。”天才的头脑直指关键，“就算我们把它交给野生动物保护组织，它也只能被养起来。生活质量好坏无非就是经费问题。”

“而我们是亿万富翁~！”

Dustin点赞欢呼。

“……那好吧。”

文学系青年又一次败给了技术宅严密严谨完美无缺的逻辑。

世界和平，耶\\(^o^)/

“那么我们来给它取个名字吧~~~~斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉太太太太太太太太长啦~”

刚被决定了新归属的蓝鹦鹉使劲儿拍翅膀，不满：“嘿！我叫Blu！你们真是我见过最没礼貌的人类。”

以前那些人都懂得向Linda问它叫啥好吗，它可喜欢Blu这个名儿了。

“哦噢，好吧，听你的。”红发小子热情地挥手，“我叫Dustin，金发的是Chris，面无表情的是Mark。”

“这才对。”Blu跳到Mark身边的桌子上，伸伸腿，理理羽毛，打招呼，“你们好。”

Blu你好，欢迎来到Palo Alto，从此你就姓Zuckerberg了。将要创办全球最大的社交网站，出任CEO，迎娶白富美，走上人生巅峰——顺便说一句你老丈人叫Eduardo。

………………导演！剧本拿错啦！！！！

 

Part 2

今天中午吃啥？

这不是一个生活问题，这是一个哲学命题。

蓝鹦鹉拖着袋装坚果一路奔到沙发前的矮桌旁，“帮帮忙。”

好心的金发人类伸出援助之手。

“谢了。”三根脚趾抓着递过去一颗坚果。

“呃，不胜荣幸。”

极度濒危鸟类斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉分享给你的坚果，人生真是好奇妙。今早之前Chris以为它们都是野生的，结果他长达26年的生命里第一次见到这个物种，不仅会讲英语葡语还会打游戏。

对，打得一手好游戏所以Chris能大方坦荡地承认自己输了。没啥好可耻的，如果Mark也输了那么说明这不是智商问题，无需担心。

而Dustin是人生和鸟生的唯一赢家。Chris明天会给他买最新款的游戏因为他保住了人类的荣誉。

……上帝，事情是怎么沦落到这种地步的？

“我们好像忘记了什么。”

金发青年喃喃自语。

“多亏你提醒了我！我刚才还在想来着，我们中午吃啥？披萨，中餐，意大利面？选一个我来打电话。坚果，谢谢你Blu。”

Dustin顺手把鹦鹉放到沙发上。

“要我就吃夏威夷披萨，菠萝超棒！热带的味道～夏威夷有最美丽的沙滩和最火辣的姑娘～”

巴西鹦鹉张开翅膀满脸陶醉。

“哇噻，你还去夏威夷旅行过？”

“旅行？不不不，我才不要出门，家里多好。电视，”，一爪子踩上遥控器，娱乐频道，“沙发，”靠在抱枕上，“坚果，”蓝鹦鹉叼起一个仰头吞掉，“天堂般的享受～”

“呃，你真宅。不过没关系，Mark也很宅，你俩会好好相处的。”

Dustin兴高采烈。

“哦对了，Mark。”

鹦鹉跳起来拖着坚果袋子继续挪动。

默默打电话订披萨的Chris依旧觉得他们好像忘记了什么。不是关于中午吃啥，而是……

“Mark，”伸出一根脚趾戳戳敲键盘入迷的卷毛人类，蓝鹦鹉递过袋子，“吃坚果。”

“Mark？Mark？你在干什么？”

凑过去，屏幕上是张穿制服男人的半身照。

“噢不不不，”鹦鹉蹦上笔记本果断摁住关机键，“请尊重一下个人隐私。”

卷毛人类面无表情盯着张开双翅遮挡屏幕的蓝鹦鹉。

“诶嘿！你还会用电脑！”Dustin兴致勃勃，“既然知道按关机键那么你一定也会其他操作。你会编程吗？”

“编程？不没学过，我是一只鹦鹉干嘛要学编程？”

“真可惜。不过我们可以教你，我一级棒哒！”

卷毛人类继续放射死光。

那边绞尽脑汁所有人中唯一靠谱的金发青年终于意识到了哪里不对。

“Blu，”公关大魔王逼近，“你是从哪里来的？”

“Mark捡来的。今天早上，”鹦鹉很担忧，“你的记忆力已经退化到80岁了吗？”

“Mark在家门口捡到了你。”大魔王步步紧逼，“但天上可不会掉斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉，”想了想，添上定语，“不会飞的。”

总结陈词：“所以你是不是该说点儿什么。”

陈述句。Dustin觉得天气有点冷了，默默摸出一个坚果补充热量。

“呃……HeyChris.HeyDustin.HeyMark.中午好？”

卷毛真大魔王忍无可忍，伸手逮住鹦鹉流放沙发，合上笔记本。

“你是被这个男人送来的他开了车提着笼子把你放在我家门口后就拿着笼子走了同时留下一个装满零食的箱子和一份介绍斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉的资料。”

“哇哦，你都不用换气哒。”

“卖萌无效，坦白你的来意，Blu，不然我们就把你交给保护组织。”

“让一只家养鸟类去住森林？你真残忍，Chris。”

“谢谢夸奖，我立志成为冷血大魔王。”

“所以Blu你是个间谍？神秘的大BOSS派遣你来Mark家卧底，盗取商业机密，”Dustin思考了一下Mark家能有什么商业机密，“或者他的银行卡密码？”

“……你想象力真丰富。”

“很有可能。”Chris投赞同票，“这太赚了。”

“对，电影都这么演，邪恶的BOSS和秘密武器，珍稀的小鸟，会说话又会用电脑，长得可爱还卖萌，没有人会防备你，你可以搞定一切！”

“Cool！我们应该立刻给FBI打电话，我会是个超赞的特工。”

蓝鹦鹉昂首挺胸，摆了个酷酷的pose。

“然后好莱坞就会投资你拍电影，现成的剧本。你当男主角，Mark是受害土豪，我来担任助理——”

“不行，我不要做经纪人，我心都要操碎了。”

“别担心Chris，还有Eduardo。你继续干公关就行了。”

“好吧……可以接受。”

“Cut。”客串导演喊停，质问：“为什么男主角不是受害土豪？鹦鹉不是反派吗？”

正所谓，反派之怒，毁灭世界，主角之怒，爆发潜能，土豪之怒，准备撤资。

临时编剧Dustin立马修改剧情：“就在这时，Blu的阴谋被发现了，不会飞的它被困在沙发上，接受审问。要怎样才能掩盖真相呢，看着这群善良好心的人们，Blu最终决定坦承它的来意——”

门铃叮咚，披萨到了。

三人一鸟各自一块披萨继续演。

小蓝金刚鹦鹉诚实说道：“愚蠢的人类，当我已经混成了亿万富翁的宠物，我干嘛还要去做间谍。”

“诶？”

“比如……事成之后你可以呃，买片森林？”

“……你的人生理想真伟大，Dustin。但我现在也可以买。”蓝鹦鹉转头找土豪，“HeyMark你知道我们种族快挂了所以帮忙买片森林做保护区行吗？”

卷毛土豪默默打开电脑搜出地图，推到极度濒危鸟类的面前，圈森林。

“哇，这真是……”鹦鹉三蹦两蹦跳上人类的肩膀，用鸟喙轻轻贴了贴卷毛苍白的脸颊，“谢啦，哥们儿。”

Dustin鼓掌，抹眼泪。冷血大魔王Chris垂死挣扎：“那要是他们手上有你的亲人朋友呢？比如你女朋友？”

“喔我的心脏，这话题对单身汉来说实在太残酷了。”蓝鹦鹉捧心倒地。不到一秒又爬起来，“容我提醒大家一下，斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉，极危。已经十几年没有在野外发现过它们的身影。”再次倒地。

“可怜的小家伙。”

Dustin摸了摸Blu美丽的蓝羽毛。

十几年，它独自长大，生活在人类的社会之中，会说话，喜欢看电视，游戏打得超棒，却忘记了如何飞翔。不拥有森林，也不拥有天空，或许是种族的最后一个。

事实显而易见，世界上没有任何阴谋值得一只斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉。

电影至结尾，迷团解开，场面感人，道理深刻，呼吁人们保护生态环境，关注濒危物种。

“我觉得我在这场温馨感人的逗逼喜剧里充当了唯一的反派角色。”

金发青年很心塞。

“嘿，别沮丧。还有Eduardo呢。他比你惨一点，他是背景板。”

或者幕后黑手:D

 

Part 3

“不，不要，反正我不同意。”

鹦鹉左躲右闪，一路狂奔绕过所有障碍物来到特制的“悬崖”边上，羽翼舒张，预备——跳！

砰。

柔软的羽绒垫上砸出一个深坑。

Eduardo用手捂住脸，不管他看过了多少次，都有种身处情景喜剧片场的错觉（（（。

“飞翔是一种感觉。”鸟类艰难地从垫子里扬起一只翅膀说道：“而不是一种本能。”

所以它不会飞也没什么好沮丧的。

谁规定鸟类一定要会飞呢？鸡就不会飞，鸵鸟也不会，企鹅也不会——它们游泳，而Blu能像一个“人”那样生活。

“我觉得这样挺好，”蓝鹦鹉趴在人类腿上抖抖羽毛，“难道你对你的生活方式有什么意见吗？”

巴西青年无言以对。遂转换回话题：“你会喜欢他的，Blu，你俩有挺多，um，共同语言。”

“宅？”

鹦鹉不以为意，宅也是要分很多种的好吗？虽然是一只宅鸟，但这不代表它能和一个宅男友好相处。

“他看起来就像要把可爱的小鸟们拿去炖汤喝！”

苍白的卷毛吸血鬼，面瘫脸，冷酷，无情，别以为它啥都不知道，它google了这家伙好不？超有名，八卦和它储藏的夏威夷果一样多。暴君声名在外，它才不要拿斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉的小命去冒险。

“……Mark挺有爱心的。”

语言有时候就是显得那么无力，Eduardo恼怒地记下今年剩下时间的总任务：让小卷毛学会对大众微笑。如果Mark能对着Eduardo笑成只花栗鼠，那他当然也能让Blu感觉他像坚果一样可爱。

“你比隔壁的Lily还要可怕，Wardo，我以为它对百合花的爱已经够疯狂了。但你显然已经达到了一个新高度，噢上帝，你看见没，你在微笑。那只卷毛真是太要命了。”鹦鹉归纳中心思想，声明：“我不要跟他一起住，他会把我养死的。”

“没有那么糟糕，不管怎么样还有我，Blu。Linda姨妈年纪大了，照顾不会飞的小蓝金刚鹦鹉可不是轻松活儿。”

“嘿，我能照顾自己。”

“是的，是的，”人类梳理小鸟颜色鲜亮的蓝羽毛，“你还给自己设计了飞翔训练呢。”

“哦不。”蓝鹦鹉把脑袋埋进翅膀。

过了好一会儿，Blu伸出头，严肃地告诉人类：“如果我一定要和这个卷毛一起生活，我得先去做点考察。”

于是N天之后，斯皮克斯金刚鹦鹉带着它的零食出现在了某人家门口。

“那这只呢？”

卷毛看着和Eduardo拎回来的另一只蓝鹦鹉热情问好的Blu，表情神秘莫测。

“呃，我女儿？”巴西青年耸耸肩，这故事可长了，完全能拍部叫《里约大冒险》的电影。

“Daughter？”

“对……也许过几个月我就能当grandpa了。”

两只鹦鹉进展地相当顺利，已经在沙发上肩并肩看起了电视。

“好吧。她叫什么？”

“Jewel，”Eduardo呼唤着，蓝鹦鹉飞到了Mark的肩头，“这是Mark。”他介绍道，鹦鹉用鸟喙贴了贴人类的脸颊。

“看来她喜欢你。”

“嘿嘿，还有我还有我。”Blu冲过来努力扑翅膀，“快帮个忙。”

两秒后它如愿以偿站上了另一边肩膀。

“好了，boys and my little girl，看过来。”

快门咔嚓，一只卷毛和两只蓝鹦鹉。

大家一齐凑过去看Eduardo新发布的照片，旁边写着boyfriend，daughter，and pet。

“Hey！！”

某只pet大声抗议，瞥见小卷毛偷偷微笑了一下。

“Mark你再也别跟我说你智商180我不会信的你现在傻得就像只花栗鼠这事儿有这么可笑么你不过就是个boyfriend要知道boyfriend某种意义上跟pet没什么区别总有一天你会明白的。”

“哇哦，你都不用换气吗？”

新来的蓝鹦鹉很惊讶地轻声问，当然，用只有鸟类才能听懂的语言。

“Um，这个嘛，Mark也不用换气的，我们家的绝技，当然。”

“你们可真有趣。”

“呃，谢谢？以及，欢迎入住Mark&Eduardo家。明天你会见到Chris和Dustin，Chris是冷血大魔王而Dustin是个喜剧演员。”

“听起来可真不错，我已经开始期待了。”

“我也是。”

 

Fin.


End file.
